


Alpha's Fury

by Janie94



Series: When Passion Colors Everything [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Post-Match, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: When Jakub spots a little bite on Robert's throat during a match of their respective clubs and finds out that Thomas was the one to mark his lover, things threaten to escalate between the two rivals. But it is Robert who has got to make the choice...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night,  
> you asked for the next part and here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint and that you will have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. ;) I wanted to let Robert and Kuba have angry sex first and talk afterwards, but Kuba just wouldn't let me and this is a lot tender than what I had in mind. But I'm sure no one is going to complain for all the love and pain between them. :)
> 
> After two parts from Robert's perspective, this one here is once again from Kuba's except for the last few lines. I returned to Robert's narrative there to give this story closure from both sides, I hope that's alright with you.  
> I have to admit that this is my favorite part of this series which comes as quite a surprise to me. One important detail though: This part is set only four days after 'Alpha's Comfort'.

 

 

**Alpha’s Fury**

 

He has been dreading this day for weeks. Not because it is match day between FC Bayern Munich and VfL Wolfsburg. No, because he will see Robert again.

Jakub has been a mess ever since that day four weeks ago when he walked out of the door and out of Robert’s life.

The depth of his feelings for the other Alpha still surprises him and he can’t remember anything that was nearly as painful as it was to leave the man he has fallen in love with. The pain has never left his heart and nothing could take the edge off, not even the Omegas he has fucked since then in a desperate attempt to finally forget for just one moment.

But he can’t forget. He can’t forget this one special Alpha.

Neither his dark and heavy scent nor the feel of his tight heat when Jakub took him. Nor the way he kept moaning “Kuba!” like a prayer. Nor the way he tasted when he came down Jakub’s throat. Nor that one time he tried lowering himself down onto Jakub’s knot.

Nor the way their first and only kiss felt.

And now Jakub will see him again for the first time since their painful break-up. The hours seem to pass by torturously slow and Jakub knows he is way too absent-minded while they are doing their warm-up exercises in the Allianz Arena. He does his best to keep his gaze away from the Bayern players, but he can’t resist it every now and then, his eyes landing on Robert every time. And whenever that happens, the longing increases a thousand-fold and it takes him every ounce of self-control not to run over to the younger man and take him into his arms.

He is glad to have a few more minutes to himself between the warm-up and the match, several of his teammates throwing him questioning glances while they are waiting in the tunnel. Jakub’s whole body is aching with the need to touch Robert again after too many nights that he spent lying in his bed wide awake, thinking of the Alpha he has slowly fallen in love with.

Almost every night he had reached out for his smart phone on the night stand with the intention to call Robert and beg him to take him back. The first two weeks he didn’t do it because he was too proud to admit how much he missed the other Alpha, his former rival even. The last two weeks though he didn’t do it because deep down he knows that he can’t become Robert’s mate as long as he is unable to submit to him even once. But that’s the one thing Jakub can’t do. A part of him wishes he could, but it’s just not possible for him. He has always been more dominant than Alphas usually are already and for so many years he was convinced he would mate with a wonderful Omega who enjoyed his dominance. Until the very first time he took that one special Alpha and made him his.

Jakub closes his eyes at the memory of Robert’s body pressed against his own, of thrusting into him and drawing loud sounds of pleasure from the younger Alpha. Both times Jakub had wanted to leave his claim on him, either with a visible mark or by knotting him. But he hadn’t done either because he had thought it was only about sex and desire.

God, he had been so stupid…

He is jolted out of his memories when his captain grabs his shoulder, a concerned expression on the Beta’s face. “Kuba, is something the matter? You don’t look too good.”

“I’m fine,” Jakub lies with a forced smile and he pats Diego’s arm reassuringly. “I’m just nervous, I guess.”

The older Beta doesn’t look convinced, but fortunately he leaves him be.

The next few minutes Jakub tries – and fails – to make himself calm down again, but when the Bayern players are lining up next to them, Jakub can feel _his_ eyes on his back.

What also throws him off is the unmistakable hostility from most of the Bayern players though he should have perhaps expected that. If Robert is in a similar state as Jakub has been for the past few weeks, then it is understandable that his teammates are now pissed at Jakub.

Especially two of them seem to be seething with anger and Jakub is surprised at the murderous looks and the threatening growls that Thiago and Thomas are directing at him. Especially for an Omega like Thiago it is unusual to step up against an Alpha like Jakub and he cannot help but growl back when he realizes why the Omega is most likely threatening him right now.

Of course Jakub has already suspected before that Robert would try to distract himself from their painful break-up by taking an Omega, but clearly the latter feels something for Robert. And to Jakub’s instincts that’s not acceptable because Robert belongs to him alone.

But suddenly Robert is standing between them, shielding the Omega from his view and gripping Jakub’s forearms. The blond shivers at the touch and his eyes snap up to meet those of the younger Alpha.

And just like that Jakub’s anger and heartache starts to fade away because his Alpha is touching him again, he is here with him and only his to claim.

Suddenly Jakub’s hands are on Robert’s hips and he has the urge to walk the latter back and finally mark him.

But a warning growl makes him freeze and it is not coming from Thiago.

Jakub frowns when he sees Thomas actually baring his teeth at him, but what throws him off even more is that it only takes a chiding “Thomas, stop it!” from Robert to make the younger man back off for the moment.

Jakub is puzzled by Thomas’ reaction towards him as though he has the right to be angry. Perhaps it is because Jakub threatened Thiago?

Before he can think about it though, Robert is taking a step closer towards him and his scent surrounds Jakub like a blanket, something he was yearning for the past few weeks. He is about to pull Robert into his arms, to bury his face in the other man’s neck and inhale more of his wonderful smell, but to his shock Robert pushes him back softly.

“Please don’t, Kuba. You’re only going to make this harder than it already is.”

The rejection stings more than Jakub would like to admit, but he doesn’t get to comment on it as the two lines begin walking out of the tunnel to start off the match.

For a long time Jakub is too immersed in the game to dwell much on the thought of Thomas’ strange behavior and Robert’s reaction. At least during the first half of it.

They are already behind with two goals and Jakub even is a tiny bit annoyed with Robert for being one of the goalscorers, but the whole team had known that it would be a very hard task to take points home tonight against a Bayern Munich that is desperate to reclaim the top of the table and win the title.

So at least Jakub’s disappointment keeps within reasonable limits. When they concede the third goal though after little than an hour, Jakub feels a different kind of annoyance; an emotion he can’t quite put his finger on it – yet. Thomas was the one to shoot from distance after a pass from Thiago – the dream couple at work, Jakub thinks to himself sourly – but it is Robert who holds the tip of his foot into the shot and deflects it, making his second goal tonight.

Jakub growls low in his throat as he watches Thiago hug Thomas who is laughing out loud when the stadium announcer shouts out his name instead of Robert’s name and the two strikers move to hug as well.

He feels Mario leaning closer to him before he whispers in an urgent tone. “I really like Thomas a lot, but I have no idea what’s made him think that this would be a good idea.”

Jakub frowns, unable to make sense of their striker’s words, and he turns back towards the two Alphas who have just let go of each other, Thomas’ hand still resting on Robert’s back as they walk back towards the middle line.

Jakub keeps his possessive snarl inside and he almost forgets about Mario’s strange comment. But only almost.

Because fifteen minutes later Jakub finally understands and it makes his world tip.

This time it is indeed Thomas who manages to score his first Bundesliga goal and apparently his delight makes him reckless. The other Bayern players are surrounding him with the clear intention of congratulating him, but when Robert hugs him, Thomas doesn’t let go.

He pushes his face against Robert’s throat and Jakub freezes when he sees the younger man licking it once, a display of affection that he. doesn’t. have. THE GODDAMN. RIGHT TO!

Jakub has moved forward before he has realized it, eyes fixed on the two embracing Alphas. Robert has got his back to him, but Thomas sees him coming and there’s a furious sparkle in his eyes, softened by his joy over the goal. Jakub barely notices that some players from both teams are calling after him, his mind occupied with a single thought.

_Robert is mine._

Thomas finally lets go of the older Alpha’s body and changes his stance, clearly expecting a fight that Jakub would gladly give him despite the thousands of people present and even more watching it live on TV.

But now that Thomas has pulled back Robert seems to realize that something is wrong and he turns his head towards Jakub. And it is the moment before his eyes meet Jakub’s that the latter sees _it._

There, at the side of his throat where Thomas just licked him, is a small fading bite mark. The rational part of Jakub knows that it is not a mating bite and nothing permanent, but he has always been a man of emotions.

And the first thing he feels is shock. The shock of seeing another person’s claim on his lover. Jakub is frozen in place, unable to tear his eyes away from the little mark and now he understands why Robert refused to hug him before the match, clearly not wanting him to see this.

And after the scene just now it is obvious who was the one marking Robert…

Jakub bares his teeth with a snarl, but before he can charge at Thomas there are two pairs of hands gripping him and he finds Mario and Daniel hauling him away, both of them trying to make it look as inconspicuous as possible.

“What the hell are you doing, Kuba?” Mario asks through clipped teeth, but Jakub doesn’t respond as he fights to break free from the two men.

All he wants is to make Thomas pay for daring to touch the man he loves and the despair suffocates him, the knowledge that Robert submitted to another Alpha, something he had only done for Jakub until now.

He is so gone that the beautiful face appearing right in front of him and the hands cupping his face take him by total surprise.

“Not here, Kuba,” a beautiful voice tells him and it is as familiar as the words themselves. Robert is standing right in front of him. “We’ll talk after the game, alright?”

Jakub can’t respond, but he stops fighting against the two Betas who are dragging him away from the hoard of Bayern players. Jakub can only hope that everybody else interprets his outbursts as his frustration with goal.

The last fifteen minutes of the match seem to take forever and Jakub could care less about the fifth goal, the bordering on humiliating result or the worried glances that players from both teams are throwing his way.

He doesn’t take his eyes away from Robert for just one minute and his body is shaking from the effort it takes not to run over to the beautiful Alpha and take him right here on the pitch in front of all these people.

He doesn’t even bother to change or take a shower, he just keeps standing in the tunnel waiting while his teammates are heading for the locker room, most of them looking at him with worry and confusion though no one dares to address him with the smell of furious Alpha that is surrounding him like a dark thundercloud.

It seems to take ages until the Bayern players are done celebrating with their fans and Robert is one of the first to come down the stairs and into the tunnel, Manuel and Thomas right behind him.

Jakub growls and he surges forward, pushing Robert against the wall and inhaling his scent as deep as he can. The dark tempting smell of his lover is as strong as ever, screaming ‘unmated’ at him but there is an unfamiliar tinge of something lighter right above the little mark.

The same scent that gets stronger at the man gripping his arm. “Let him go!”

Jakub snarls and he indeed lets go of Robert but only to attack Thomas, both of them hitting the floor hard. Thomas winces at the hard landing, but Jakub could care less as he pins the younger man down.

“How dare you mark my lover?” he shouts and he is so focused on Thomas that he doesn’t see the other Bayern players intending to go for him and save their teammate but stopping halfway. What he does see is said lover crouching down beside him.

“Kuba, please get off him!”

But Jakub doesn’t listen because the man beneath him dared to mark Robert and he needs to pay.

Thomas narrows his eyes challengingly as he keeps fighting against Jakub’s iron grip. “You’re not the only one who has feelings for him. And you have foregone the opportunity to make you his several times, so you have no right anymore to be possessive.”

Jakub snarls at the truth in those words and he slams Thomas’ head against the floor again, the loud thump followed by a groan of pain like music in his ears.

But then Robert is taking his face into his hands like he did on the pitch earlier and he pulls hard until Jakub finally turns to look at him.

“Kuba, stop it!”

His voice is hard and commanding but there is pain and longing in those cerulean eyes that takes the wind out of Jakub’s sails. Because he realizes that Robert is still missing Jakub as much as Jakub misses him and even Thomas couldn’t change that.

Robert still loves and wants him.

Jakub shivers and his fury is replaced by something else, something softer but also more painful. “I love you, Robert. And I’m sorry.”

He hates to make himself so vulnerable in front of so many witnesses, but he needs Robert to know that and take him back even though he is aware that it is wishful thinking when Jakub can’t give the younger Alpha what he wants and needs.

Robert looks at him for a long moment and there is hope blooming inside of him. “You know that I love you, Kuba. I will never stop.” Then he leans forward until their foreheads are touching and he smiles sadly. “I’m so glad that you see it too now. And that you still want to be with me even though I was the one who sent you away.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Jakub replies and he just wants to close the last inches of distance between them, to kiss his lover and make him his again. “I forgive you,” he whispers, but it is not the break-up that he is referring to. Robert was hurt that Jakub didn’t want to mate him and he understood that. He still does. But it was the right thing to do if he didn’t want break Robert in the long run and Jakub is glad that the younger Alpha is able to see that as well.

That the only way for them to be lovers is without a mating bond. So that Robert isn’t tied only to him, that he can still fuck Omegas when his need to dominate becomes too much.

Jakub may not like that thought, but it is the only way for them.

He can still claim his Robert in other ways. And the little mark on the latter’s throat reminds him that his lover already has the mark of another…

He closes his eyes to keep himself in check, especially when he belatedly gets why Thomas hasn’t been trying to throw him off ever since Robert started speaking.

Because this is Robert’s choice to make. And he has chosen Jakub.

“I want to claim you,” Jakub whispers and his voice is breaking at those words, a part of him still afraid that Robert will reject him. He clearly loves Jakub, but he has wanted a mating bond and maybe Thomas is willing to give it to him.

His fears are proven unfounded by Robert’s confident reply. “Then do it.”

He has barely finished speaking when Jakub surges forward, capturing Robert’s lips in a bruising kiss, the force of it sending the taller man stumbling backwards and pulling Jakub with him.

The latter growls in annoyance when Robert breaks the kiss, but it is only to shout at the pile of other players still standing there silently. “Get out! Tell our coach that I won’t drive back with you.”

There is the sound of several pairs of feet hurrying away, but Jakub focuses on the Alpha getting up from the ground, looking at Robert with pleading eyes.

“Lewy, please. I don’t want you to let him hurt you again.”

Jakub growls at him threateningly, but he stops when he hears Robert’s answer. “Kuba isn’t going to hurt me, not again. I’m sorry, Thomas, but I can’t be with you. Because I still love him too much.”

Robert’s words and the trust he is showing Jakub make his chest tighten with love and longing and he kisses the younger man again, even more desperate than before. He feels like he is burning alive and only the beautiful Alpha in his arms will be able to quench the flames.

“Robert, please,” he begs him and he shivers when those lips upon his part to let him in.

Jakub is too far gone to notice Thomas leaving or that Robert somehow manages to steer them into the showers. His lips that have been nibbling Robert’s mark on his throat for several minutes now to replace the scent of Thomas with his own, trail lower until they meet the fabric of Robert’s jersey.

Jakub finally pulls back a bit but only to see the fabric ripping apart at his impatience. He rakes his gaze over his lover’s upper body and a low grumble escapes him when he looks back up to Robert’s throat, noting the redness of the abused skin. There are two marks now, Jakub’s almost overlapping Thomas’. Almost but not quite.

Robert seems to sense his thoughts because he gets out of the rest of his clothes, making Jakub tremble from desire as he finally sees his lover completely naked.

Jakub is sure he is never going to get used to the sight and sheds his own clothes in record time before pulling their bodies together. The feel of skin on skin is electrifying and his hands map out the muscles of the younger man’s body, feeling the smoothness of his skin under his fingertips.

“You’re mine, Lewy,” he whispers and slowly he starts rocking against him.

“Proof it!” Robert replies in a heated voice and wraps his hand around Jakub’s cock. The older man has already been hard and aching before, so Robert’s tight grip almost hurts but in the best way. He latches onto Robert’s throat again to muffle his moans when the latter strokes him without loosening his grip.

Jakub is already close, so damn close and tries to take a step back. “Wait, we need lube.”

Robert almost looks offended. “I’ve taken you without lube before.”

“Yes, but that was before I realized that I had fallen in love with you,” Jakub points out even though he has no idea how much longer he will last because he can already feel his orgasm approaching.

Robert lets go of his cock and links his hands behind Jakub’s neck, spreading his legs invitingly. “I want to feel you inside of me now, Kuba. And I want it to be a bit painful.”

Jakub wants to protest because he really doesn’t want to hurt his lover. But if that’s what Robert wants, then Jakub has no right to deny him that. Once again his eyes drop to the red mark on Robert’s throat and he hesitates despite the all-consuming need to sheath himself inside of the other Alpha’s body.

“Did he take you?”

As soon as the words are out, Jakub feels exposed and vulnerable as though he has given Robert the power to crush him with a single word. He doesn’t have to specify who he is referring to.

“No.”

Jakub closes his eyes and he feels like the relief is crushing him. Robert never submitted to anyone except for him. The confirmation that it was Robert who claimed Thomas instead still burns like acid, but Jakub will somehow be able to deal with that. He will get around.

Because he is the only one that Robert trusts and loves enough to submit for. Just like in this precise moment.

Jakub was the only one Robert submitted to. And it will stay this way.

He pushes in without warning, savoring the younger man’s groan as he sinks into him. He tries to go slow, but his legs are already shaking from the effort it takes not to reclaim his lover the proper way, to fuck him hard and knot him.

“Don’t hold back!” Robert orders and Jakub is grateful for it, slamming into the other Alpha harder even though this has to be bordering on very painful by now.

But Robert is still smiling, an expression of pleasure, pain and joy that Jakub has never seen on his face before. “Are you sure that you want this? That you want _me_?”

Jakub has pressed his eyes tightly together to keep himself from coming and reply to Robert’s important question. “Give me one good reason that could make me want you less, Lewy. Just one.”

Robert’s smile fades a bit. “I’m not an Omega. Being with me and claiming me will never be as easy as it should be for you.”

“I don’t care,” Jakub responds grimly. “If complicated means we will be together, then give me all the complicated.”

The breathtaking smile returns, softer this time. “Then proof it, Kuba. Claim me.”

Jakub’s eyes widen as he gets what Robert is trying to say, what he was perhaps trying to say all along.

That he wants to be claimed _all_ the way…

Jakub tries to pull out, but the fraction of a second where he imagines Robert with his mating bite is too much. The thought of his permanent claim on the Alpha he loves, pushes him over the edge and he comes inside of his lover.

His vision goes white for a moment, but he can still hear Robert’s high-pitched scream of pain, a sound that drowns out his bliss in a matter of seconds.

He just knotted Robert. Fuck.

“Robert?” he calls out but his voice is trembling so much that the word is barely recognizable.

Robert has clamped around him and buried his face in the crook of Jakub’s neck, but he is shaking badly. Jakub winces as he shoots another spurt inside of the Alpha who shudders at the completely unfamiliar feeling, followed by a whine at the pain of the movement around Jakub’s knot.

The scent of an Alpha in pain is back in the air, reminding him of the only other time Jakub had to witness that when Robert was lying injured on the ground.

But this time it was Jakub who hurt him.

“Robert, I’m sorry,” he whispers still horrified, but then Robert is finally looking up at him, tears of pain in his eyes, but a fragile little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t be. I wanted you to claim me and I’m glad that you did.”

Jakub releases the breath he hasn’t realized he had been holding, but he still can’t be relieved. “I shouldn’t have let it come to this. No matter how much we want to claim the other. You’re not an Omega and I shouldn’t have treated you as such by knotting you.”

They both wince – Robert from the pain and Jakub in sympathy – when his cock twitches slightly and he fills the younger Alpha’s body with another spurt of his release.

“It’s alright, Kuba,” Robert presses out through gritted teeth. “We would have knotted the other sooner rather than later anyway.”

Jakub freezes. “Hold on, what do you mean?”

Robert chuckles and he raises his hand to Jakub’s face, stroking his jaw tenderly. “We are still young Alphas, there was no way we could have kept avoiding knotting each other. Especially when the first one of us has a rut.”

Jakub stares at him uncomprehending for several long moments, watching Robert’s smile turning wary. “What’s wrong, Jakub?”

 _So much that I have no idea where to start_ , Jakub thinks to himself when he realizes that Robert never changed his mind about the mating bond but that he had thought Jakub had. “Robert, I wanted to handle this relationship this the way most Alpha lovers do.”

Robert’s smile vanishes completely. “You mean, you wanted to share me with somebody else? You wanted us to satisfy our Alpha needs with random Omegas? You…?” He breaks off and it is the following realization that visibly breaks his heart and with it also Jakub’s. “You didn’t want us to become mates?”

Jakub feels like an absolute failure when he replies with an honest but cruel “No.”

The impact that one little word clearly has on Robert shatters Jakub to the core. A violent shiver runs down the younger man's body and his walls seem to clench even more around Jakub's slowly receding knot as he tightens his grip around the latter's neck.

“Robert, please say something,” Jakub pleads, the silence between them too bitter and painful.

But the Alpha doesn't respond. Instead he pulls himself up to hook his ankles around the blond's hips, crying out at the ache as Jakub is forced deeper into his already too tight body.

“Robert, stop. What are you doing?”

But Robert stays silent as he raises his hip as much as he can when he isn't standing on his own two feet any longer, his thighs trembling from the effort it takes and the pain he must be in. Then he relaxes slightly, his hips dropping before he starts repeating the movement again and again.

He is trying to roll his hips, Jakub realizes and he digs his nails into the other man's hipbones to make him halt. “Robert, stop it! You're only hurting yourself further.”

But Robert ignores him, tears streaming down his face though Jakub can't tell what is more to blame for them; the anguish his body is in or his broken heart.

For the first time since he asked about the mating bond, Robert meets his eyes and Jakub flinches at the closed off expression in them. “You want my body? Fine, he is all yours for the taking. Take me, claim me, break me, I don't care, just make it quick. And when you are spent and your knot has subsided, you will pull out and leave.” Jakub opens his mouth, but Robert adds, “This is the last time that you ever get to claim me, so you better make use of it, Kuba.”  
Each word is like a whiplash to Jakub and his eyes are burning with tears as well now. “Robert, I would love to make you mine forever. But I will never be able to submit to you and I might accidentally knot you. Like tonight.”  
“I wanted you to!” Robert shouts back enraged, blue eyes blazing darkly. “I knew it would hurt like hell and that it wouldn't just happen this once if we mated. I don't care about the pain as long as it means that you are mine and I am yours. Just the two of us, nobody else, no compromises.”

He restarts his violent rocking and Jakub closes his eyes as his last orgasm is forcefully pulled from him before his knot finally recedes. “Lewy, I told you why it wouldn't work. If we do this and bind ourselves to each other, I would force you into the role of an Omega for the rest of our lives. I would force you to become somebody else for me and I can't do that.”

Robert shoves so hard at his chest that their bodies get separated, Jakub's soft cock getting yanked out of the younger Alpha's body and both of them tumbling to the ground. “I can't be with you and still watch you getting intimate with Omegas. What I want from my mate is conviction and trust. I have shown you both of that only to have you rejecting me for the second time now.” Jakub looks into his eyes again, yet there is nothing but hollowness in them. “If you don't love me enough to mate me, then I can't be with you. Being loved by you but never becoming yours alone is what would eventually break me more than any submission could.”

Jakub whimpers and he reaches out to touch the man he loves so much, but the latter bats his hand away before he can do so.

“Leave now, Kuba. There has been enough damage already.”

Jakub doesn't want to leave, not like this. He has no idea how to make it through this again, to go on without this Alpha beside him. But tonight has shown them both, that it is not only their nature that stands between them.

Their bodies may be too alike, but their ways of loving - their hearts - are too different.

Jakub doesn't want to hurt Robert. Robert though wants a mate.

And unfortunately one thing rules out the other.

So he just gets up onto his shaky legs and after one last look back at his lover he walks away. Out of the showers, out of the room, out of Robert's life...

Robert however remains sitting on the cold tiles of the floor, barely aware of the goosebumps on his skin or the semen and blood dropping from his hole.

He must have sat there motionless for more than two hours before he eventually finds the strength to stand up and limp back to his locker. His hands are shaking when he is putting some clothes on and eventually leaving the stadium.

He doesn't register which address he has told the taxi driver until he is standing in front of that house and ringing the bell.

After a whole minute the door opens to reveal an only half-dressed man, blinking at him with sleepy eyes and a frown on his face.

“Lewy? It's in the middle of the night, what are you doing here?”

It's like the words of the younger Alpha tear down the veil of shock and denial clouding Robert's mind and with a sob he surges forward into Thomas' arms. “I should have listened to you.”

Thomas freezes. “He hurt you again.”

Instead of replying Robert buries his face in the crook of Thomas' neck as the tears start falling again. “Please let me stay with you,” he begs in a broken voice. “Just for tonight. I can't bear to be alone right now.”

“Of course,” the other Alpha responds instantly and tightens his arms around Robert. “You can stay as long as you want to.”

And he pulls Robert over the threshold with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I could end it there (my heart is thoroughly broken now), but in case you are interested, I of course have plans for sequels with a happy end for Robert and Kuba. Though the next part would definitely include only Robert and Thomas, just as a warning.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos - I live for feedback.


End file.
